Leviathan
by LyricsandGuitar
Summary: After a series of encounters, strings of betrayal and all those dramatic stuff, Mikan Sakura was abducted by Leviathan; a supernatural group of assassins believe to destroy the world. But Mikan is in for more trouble when she found herself emotionally attracted to the group's leader: Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Inspiration: Greek Mythology

-;-

**Title: Part 1**

"Inspector… they did it again."

I looked up at Tsubasa Andou—my subordinate—who recently entered my office before running a hand through my wavy hair. I do not need any further elaboration of what he was talking about. I've immediately guessed the subject of our repetitive topic for the last five months.

For the previous five months, ten bombings have been listed on the federal bureau of investigation and national bureau of investigation all unsolved and all coming from the same group of notorious assassins called The Leviathan.

The reasons for their killing is still unknown as well as their identities but they had become famous after bombing five international tourism buildings, five Japanese embassy establishments and targeting honorable personalities such as the head chairman of the National Police Team, President of Japan's international Tourism Group, Cabinet members and even the last three prime ministers of the country.

And now, the whole security industry of Japan had sent troops and great investigators and detectives to capture the culprits.

But everyone had failed. The Leviathan was still on their killing spree on the heart of Japan—Tokyo.

I pull out my notepad and pen before looking up at Tsubasa through my eyeglasses. "What did they do this time and who are the targets?" I asked noncommittally; planning to take out some notes—although writing notes wouldn't do any good now since the leviathan group was indeed unstoppable.

Tsubasa adjusted his eyeglasses and exhaled. "They've bombarded the NBI building. Ten were recorded dead while most are on their critical condition. The whole security system of Japan has been disabled and the president has already asked for the help of the neighboring countries."

In the span of five months… Japan is in great ruins.

I arched an eyebrow at Tsubasa. "Anything else?"

"All investigators and detectives had withdrawn from the Leviathan Case." He added with uncertainty. "Unless someone –insane inspectors—volunteers to do the case would it only be open."

I signed the notes with flourished as I began to tap my table with my pen; trying to relax on my soft recliner chair. I arched an eyebrow at Tsubasa upon seeing him still standing in front of me. "Anything else?" I saw the envelope on his hand. "What's that?"

He handed the envelope to me. "It's from chairman Anjo."

"Narumi- sensei?" immediately, I opened the lid of the envelope to read its contents. "It was a new case." I mumbled mindlessly, reading it aloud. "Greetings, Inspector Sakura Mikan of Alice A Department. I, NBI Branch Tokyo Head Chairman Narumi L. Anjo personally inform you of the approval of the case you wish to handle…" My forehead creased; I looked up at Tsubasa. "Did you send any request to Narumi-sensei?"

Tsubasa rethinks of his answer before he nodded. "You want to handle the Sakurai Murder, right?"

"Sakurai—ah yes." I flipped to the next page. It was another letter. I re-read it again. "Our most warm greetings to you, Inspector Sakura Mikan of Alice A Department, I, chief superintendent of the federal bureau of Investigation Japan, Main Branch, Serio Rei, personally approves of your participation to the dreadful the Leviathan case that has been the cause of Japan's International Tourism and International Security System decline. All information of the above case aforementioned shall be given to you on the following dates below." I laughed at that and dumped my letter on the table. "Is this a joke?"

Tsubasa laughed too. "Is it funny?"

I paused laughing as I grabbed the letter and read it monotonously. "Leviathan Case?!" I yelled loudly as I glared at him. "What the hell is this, Andou?"

"W-what, Ma'am Sakura?"

"Leviathan Case!" I yelled again; furiously annoyed before showing him the papers. "I thought you send Narumi-sensei the Sakurai murder case?!"

"I-I… I did!" He scrambled through his stack of files searching for something until he froze; a single paper on his right hand. Tsubasa stared at me; horrified. "Uh-oh."

"No, no, no, no!" I screeched loudly and rush to him to get the paper. He was holding the leviathan case. I growled at him. "Tsubasa, you dork, didn't you know that I am willing to handle any case except that one!"

He was utterly apologetic as he repeatedly lowers down his head before me. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Sakura! Please don't fire me! I terribly needed this job!"

"Argh! You are such a dork! Come with me!" I tugged the end of his necktie and dragged him with me to the main office. I knocked twice before I entered. "Chairman Anjo—"

"Ah, so rude Ms. Sakura, when your uncle is so busy finding himself a new wife." I glared at Chairman Anjo—my stupid uncle—and the female employee who swiftly buttoned up her blouse and embarrassedly excuse herself out of the room. Narumi smiled shamelessly at me. "What brings you here, my humble servant and why are you beating your subordinate again?"

I freed Andou and slammed the letter on his table. "I'm withdrawing from the Leviathan case, sorry, Chairman."

Chairman laughed. "Chickening out?"

"I still want to live."

"Unfortunately you can't." He raised the letter again and showed me superintendent's approval letter. "Haven't you read this one? The superintendent had given you his approval. Won't you feel ashamed if you'd backed off so suddenly after his approval? So shameful, Ms. Sakura."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Words do not affect me, Chairman."

He smiled. "Give it a try. And I have already planning to have you participating on that case since it lacks investigators. So, go on."

Once he makes up his mind, certainly, his decisions are irrevocable. I stared deeply to my Uncle's eyes.

I turned back to my nerd subordinate and glared at him. "Even if I survived this one, I'm still expecting your resignation paper on my desk as soon as this case is over, am I understood?"

Tsubasa gave me a firm nod. "I will protect you with all I've got, Ma'am."

I turned my back on them and proceeded to the exit to take my leave. I was about to open the door when it opened on its own revealing a delivery girl just a few inches taller than I. She wore a brown uniform and removed her cap upon seeing me.

I was astounded. There's just no way someone as beautiful as this girl a delivery girl. Her eyes—it was the strangest tint of violet.

"Is Narumi L. Anjo here?" Her voice was like a soprano. It sounded like bells ringing and God she was so beautiful I almost cry. "He had delivery from…" she fiddled with a piece of paper. "—post office branch of Hokkaido."

"O-oh." I called Narumi and he was already behind me. I rolled my eyes. "Andou, let's go. You'd still receive a few beatings from me and you'll work your ass off over, overtime."

Tsubasa scurried over me. "Y-yes. Ma'am."

I ignored him and continued to my office reading the letter again when I froze. I looked at Tsubasa who was silently standing at his post by the edge of my table. "Tsubasa,"

He was immediately before me. "Yes, ma'am? Coffee? Are you hungry?"

I placed my hand under my jaw,; still confused. "That beautiful delivery girl… did she went to the front desk lobby?" Tsubasa just stared at me. I shake my head. "She didn't, right? And deliveries are supposed to be left by the lobby, right?"

"Yes…" He whispered.

"That girl… that girl." Alertly, I stood up and rushed out of my office; Tsubasa was frantic behind me. My office was six offices down to his. "Narumi-sensei!" I yelled as I run off and rounded the post just in time to see the supposedly delivery girl seated by the windowsill at the end of the hallway. "Halt! Stop!"

She looked up at me, grinned and placed a sticky-note to the fire alarm system before she threw herself off the window. As soon as she was gone, a loud explosion starting from Narumi's office down to the offices and posts next to his' occurred.

-;-

"Ms. Sakura you may need to lay down so that we could treat your wounds."

I pushed the doctors and the nurses away as I blindly looked around the ER. Narumi is in critical state. He had second degree burns and a broken bone since he had jumped from the third floor after realizing that a small bomb was placed on the Manila envelope delivered to him.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I tried to sit up and jumped of the stretcher. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. My uncle—my uncle—he needed me, okay? Leave me for awhile so that I could attend to him—"

"Ms. Sakura, please—"

"Mikan!" I was surprised upon seeing mom and dad forcing their way to the ER. Mom rushed to me; her eyes locked on the first degree burns on my left and right arms.

I heaved out a defeated sigh as I lay flat on my back and allowed the doctors and nurses to treat me. "Fine, then. Mom's here."

Mom was crying when she appeared next to me. "Oh, God, Mikan I was so worried at you! When Tsubasa-kun had called us to inform us about the explosion, I could barely focus on my driving! What the hell happened anyway?! And why did you charged on that fire when you know that Narumi could handled himself well, damn it?"

I winced when the doctor dabbed something wet against the burned area of my arm. I look up at mom; trying not look like I'm in extreme pain or something. "I'm fine mom, stop worrying. Stop panicking okay? I'm not yet dying—"

"Yes dear, you're not _yet_ dying." She cut off flippantly. "But sooner I know you will. Why did you choose this kind of job anyway?! You could be an engineer like your dad! Or a novelist like me! Or a tour guide or even a newspaper vendor and I'll freakin' support you! Why do you have to become an inspector?!"

I had to check my ear for injuries. I swear, I'll kill Andou for this! "Mom, you are hurting my ears. Try to lower your voice down, please?"

"Are you suicidal?!" She yelled; not minding my pleas. "Izumi, come here and give your stupid daughter some piece of your mind! She's utterly annoying."

I shut my eyes, closed. "So noisy, ANDOU?!"

The ER door swung open as Andou entered in a flash. "M-m-ma'am Sakura?"

"Get my coat and ready the car." I ordered him when the doctor began to bandage my arms. "We're going to the FBI."

Tsubasa's forehead creased. "M-m-ma'am?"

"Didn't you heard what I just said?!" I yelled at him as I sat up; utterly annoyed. "I said, get my coat and ready the damned car because we're going to the FBI! How did you become my assistant when you can't even hear my orders properly?! Are you freakin' deaf?!"

Tsubasa repeatedly lower down his head. "S-sorry, M-ma'am!"

"Ready my things, now!"

"R-right away, Ma'am!" That and he got my coat from a nurse and dashed out of the ER in extreme hurry.

Dad eyed me. "That's not the correct way to treat your subordinates, Mikan."

I jumped off the stretcher and threw my ruined blouse on the nearest bin—good thing I was wearing a shirt inside. I eyed Narumi first before I stride out of the room ignoring my Mom's frantic calls.

I met Tsubasa outside. He immediately handed me my coat and open the car door for me. I ignored him and proceeded to the driver's side. "Get in. I'll drive."

"But Ma'am Mikan, your wounds—"

I glared at him. "Get in or I'll leave you here." He was swift as he got inside whilst I bought the engine to life and sped off at full throttle. I massaged my strained shoulder as it began to ache and it was already bothering me and my driving.

Tsubasa seemed like he was having difficulty in breathing. "Ma'am Mikan are you alright? You have to slow down your driving or we'll get caught as over speeders."

"Shut up." I mumbled as I feed my car with more gas. The faster I driver, the sooner I'll get to FBI. As soon as we got to the main branch, I jumped off the truck and went inside. A security personnel blocked my path. I showed him my badge. "I'm here to see the superintendent."

The personnel chuckled, "a woman? How gutsy."

"You're not getting out of my way?"

"Try me."

I turned my back on him, inhaled deeply before I faced him and punched me on the face. "Andou, let's go." Tsubasa was pale but he still followed me. Such heavy security covered the entrance to the chief superintendent's entrance.

"Inspector!" The front guard recognized me. He walked towards me and bowed down. "What brings you here, inspector Sakura?"

"I want to speak with the chief superintendent."

"Did you set up—"

"It's about the leviathan case." I cut him off; annoyed. "If you haven't heard the news, then I'm glad to fill you in. Three and a half hours ago they bombarded the Tokyo branch of NBI. I need to speak with the chief since I'll be handling the leviathan case right at this very moment. Are you going to let me in or are you not?"

He deliberated but in the end, had escorted me to the main office.

Chief Superintendent Serio Rei gave me a creepy grin upon seeing me. "Ah, if it wasn't the beautiful inspector, Sakura Mikan… and Tsubasa Andou-kun." He nodded at Tsubasa. "What brings you here to my office?"

Tsubasa was quick to respond. "It's about the leviathan…"

"Give me the details about the leviathan case, chief superintendent." I cut him off. "The group had bombarded the NBI. Head chairman Anjo was on a critical state as well as ten other employees. Tokyo Branch is in state of discord now."

"Of course, of course, head chairman Narumi… yes." He stood up; revealing such admirable height and got something from his desk drawer before striding towards me. "You'll be doing this case with three other—"

I shook my head; completely interrupting here. "No chief, I want them all out in this case. I want to handle the leviathan case alone."

Serio Rei stared at me; amused. "Are you for real?"

I lifted one finger in front of his face. "One month. Give me one month and then you'll have your hands on the leviathan group. So, let me handle those assassins alone."

"Aren't you being too ahead of yourself, inspector?" He says; one eyebrow arched on its highest. "The leviathan assassin is a group of extremely cunning and smart killers. They had targeted and successfully killed the government's huge personalities and for a short period of time, they've turned Japan into ruins. No one has ever managed to get their hands on their group."

"One month, Chief Superintendent." I repeated; beginning to get annoyed. "All I'm asking you is to give me a month… and there won't be any leviathan."

Tsubasa was fidgeting beside me. "Ma'am Sakura…"

I silenced him with a glare. "Well, Chief? Is the leviathan case only mine to handle or I won't handle it at all?"

Serio stared at my eyes with such unreadable expression before he handed me the file. "Okay then, one month Inspector Sakura."

I was about to shake Serio's hand when the door suddenly swung open and two security officers rushed inside.

"Chief," the first one said. "—five members of the leviathan group infiltrated the building!"

My eyes snapped at the officer. "Which floor?"

"The fifth, ma'am."

"Tsubasa, lets go." I run out of the room past the security personnel who're still on the process of doing their game plan. I know better than to take the elevators so I was swift when I took the stairs with Andou.

My arm began to ache and it was all very disturbing. I got my two-way radio from the pockets of my coat and produce my point forty five caliber gun.

I turned to Tsubasa. "Remember, you are the reason why I was here, you understand?"

Andou nodded firmly. "Yes, ma'am."

He adjusted his eyeglasses and shakily held his gun. I smiled at him. "Don't worry; I've got your back." Before he could even respond, I turned my back on him in a flash. Good thing I was wearing comfortable slacks and tennis shoes. The only thing that was bothering me was my arms and my strained shoulder.

Narumi's painstakingly critical condition popped out in my head that even if half of my body is against the mission I was doing, I still manage to reached third floor without sweating too much.

I readied my gun—the bullets on my coat's pocket—as we neared the fifth floor. I kicked the entranced and aimed my gun in the open space. The light bulbs were flickering and there weren't any sign of life present in the deserted floor.

All employees had evacuated.

I tightened my grip on my gun and alertly looked around on the open spaces; my heart was pumping hard against my ribcage. I was an inspector and I've handled out quite easy jobs though I never really face shoot out encounters like this.

I wasn't allowed to go to the field or even hold a gun—until, of course, I forced Narumi to let me do murder cases instead of theft problems.

I gasped when a loud explosion occurred by the entrance where Tsubasa and I had previously used making it inaccessible anymore. The explosion hurt my ear and I was defenseless for a while.

Andou was on his alert position next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Andou nodded at that. "Y-yes, Ma'am."

"Stay alert." I mumbled and continued on to the deserted hallway; the fire alarms were already ringing and the water sprinklers have been activated.

I noticed the windows by the edge of the hallways were open and since some of the lights were either broken or flickering, I was uncertain of the shadows I was seeing.

Until the door next to me suddenly swung open revealing a girl with dark and glossy green hair wearing a half-sized cat masked. She seemed startled upon seeing me too that we stared at each other for a full second.

And I realized she'd from the leviathan group.

"FREEZE!" I yelled and aim the gun on her but she was fast as she slap my hand away and aimed her fist on my face.

Instinctively, I dodge away from her attack and gave her a strong hit by the rope. The girl fell face first on the ground; a low curse escaped her lips. I point the barrel of the gun to her again but she kicked me hard on my ankle causing me to fall on the floor next to her.

She slams her hand on my back, stood up and run off.

I knew better than to let my target escape so immediately, I jumped on her and the two of us crashed against the carpeted floor the assassin elbowed me on the ribs.

I drag her up with me and even if both my arms were numbing and is not on such good state, I still manage to back drop her.

I aimed the gun on her. "Where is she?!"

The girl chuckled and removes her cat mask. She rolled onto her side and gracefully stood up; an amused grin was on her thinly beautiful lips. "Hm… you're very good. The first one to take me down like that."

"I said, where is she?!" I yelled at her as I cocked the hammer of my gun, fighting against the urge to pull the trigger. "The girl who bombarded the NBI building, where is she?"

The lovely assassin laughed again and her shoulders shook as if what I've said had definitely amused her. "Oh. The NBI building. It's really too bad Narumi L. Anjo didn't die, isn't it?"

I was mad with fury as I walked towards her; my gun on her face. "Why did you tried killing my uncle? Who are you and what are you after?"

"I'm not requires to answer."

"You are." I snarled. "Starting now."

She grinned again and kissed my gun. "Why don't you try asking the girl who tried but unfortunately failed to kill your bastard uncle?"

I froze when I felt something cold pressed against my temple. It was an idiotic thing to do but slowly, I spun to face the new arrival and once again saw the familiar girl with violet eyes who delivered the bomb to my uncle's office. Behind her, by the wall, was another guy with messy brown hair. They all wore casual clothing and the guy wore a whit mask that covered half of his face.

I was outnumbered.

"Imai." The girl said in acknowledgement to the other lady I was searching.

Imai nodded. "Shouda."

Shouda beamed as she runs her fingers on my arm. "Inspector Sakura Mikan was searching for you. Isn't that sweet?"

Imai continued to stare at me and wordlessly slam her gun against my temple sending me straight on the floor.

I winced as I crashed hard on the ground. Blood run down to my cheek due to my broken scalp as slight vertigo washed over me. I tightened my grip on my gun as I glared at Imai.

Shouda beamed again. "Wow, this one is strong. Didn't even let out a cry of pain or something, no wincing or flinching." She kneeled next to me. "You looked lovely when you're bleeding."

"Why did you tried to kill my uncle?" I asked Imai; completely ignoring Shouda as well as the slicing pain on my scalp and arms. "Who the hell are you?!"

Imai continued to stare down at me; her eyes were blank but sharp.

"Ma'am Mikan!"

"Oops, another idiot." Shouda muttered as she stood up. She roughly pulled me with her and pushed me ahead of her and Imai.

Tsubasa came into the view sooner. "Ma'am Mikan!"

"You stupid idiot…" I murmured tersely.  
"Oh, it's Tsubasa." The guy by the wall said. He straightened his back and wave. "Hey, Tsubasa, what's up? How's your job?"

"Yome." Imai snarled dangerously. "Shut up."

They know Tsubasa. I glanced up at Tsubasa; stunned. "Y-you know… them?"

Tsubasa lifted his gun and directed it at the guy named Yome. "No."

Shouda chuckled from behind me. I continued to gaze at Tsubasa.

"I don't know them." Tsubasa said again as he removed his eyeglasses and loosen his tie. He gazed at me and aimed the gun on my direction. "But I'm with them, Ma'am Sakura."

"Oh, perfect." Shouda clapped twice and went next to Yome. "Natsume and Ruka are here. Serio Rei must be dead now."

Two cats—one, raven and one pale blond—suddenly appeared behind Tsubasa. The raven-furred cat had shockingly blood red eyes while the yellow-furred feline had blue eyes. I watched the two cats while Tsubasa, Yome an Shouda straightened their backs.

Very slowly, the two feline warped into two human beings before in my eyes.

"What's happening here?" The boy with deep raven hair said. He locked his eyes on me before elbowing Tsubasa. "Hey, what's up? Were you doing your job properly? How is that boss of yours?"

I've been… fooled. I've been outnumbered.

Tsubasa had betrayed me.

-;-

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice guys. :)

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone!

-;-

_I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me._

**Title: Part 2**

I clenched my fist tightly as I glared at Tsubasa, Natsume and Ruka.

He has betrayed me. Tsubasa had betrayed me… and I have trusted him with all my life even if I was always bossing him around or bullying him or scolding him ordering him to make me coffee and shoulder all of my work.

I have trusted him… and this is all I get?

Tsubasa stared back at me the same way I stared at him. I fought the urge to aim my gun on him and blow his head off. I shouldn't let emotion cloud over my sense of reason.

I need to think clearly.

I secretly looked around. There's just Imai on my back, two beside me and three assassins in front of me. The two newly arrives were… cat transforming into human. Wait, is that even possible? Anyway, before all that, I need to think of a way to escape. I'm on the fifth floor. The only probable escapes are the windows… and the elevators.

Both exits poses great danger to me—especially on this kind of situation I am in. because if these assassins aren't humans at all… then, I am indeed in great danger.

"She's my supposed boss." Tsubasa's voice broke into my reverie—my planned escape. "I've done well on deceiving her though things didn't go well since Imai had failed to kill Narumi L. Anjo.

Imai glared at Tsubasa. "Shut the hell up."

"You've betrayed me…" I murmured under my breath. "—I have trusted you, Andou. But you've betrayed me… and even helped this group of murderers to assassinate my uncle." My eyes narrowed when Natsume had rolled his eyes. Ruka scowled and elbowed him on the ribs.

Tsubasa stared at me blandly. "You shouldn't have trusted me easily… if you can't trust that humans the way you've trusted yourself, what more of inhumans like us?"

Imai had let out a low snarl. "Stop. Your. Blabbering. Andou."

Tsubasa had ignored her. "As you can see, Ma'am Sakura, we're not human."

Of course I know that you're not human, dammit! Because if I didn't, I'd have ended up shooting everyone even if I was shockingly outnumbered. And I'll most especially enjoy shooting you to death.

I burned holes on Tsubasa's face. "I was aware of that, asshole."

"Oh," Shouda chuckled again. "—you are, huh?"

I glared at her and Yome. "Shut up."

"Send her to sleep." Natsume ordered while glaring at Andou. "Now someone from the mortal world knows our secret, thanks to you, Andou."

Shouda beemed. "Glad to be of your service." She eyed me with such scrutiny. "This is for back dropping me awhile ago. "And without any forewarnings, she punched me square on my jaw.

I let out a loud gasp as I ended up on the floor. Swiftly, I sat up, containing my composure while fighting against different kinds of pain and the all too sudden nausea and dizziness.

Yome laughed. "Ooh, this one's tough."

"Y-you can't send me… t-to sleep." I slurred. "I-I'm too tough for that. I'll spill your secret to the world."

Shouda chuckled too. "Hah, like hell they'd believe you."

"These are all Andou's fault." Ruka muttered in half annoyance. He turned to Natsume. "What are we going to do?"

Natsume shrugged. "Send her to sleep… and bring her with us."

All signs of vertigo washed off my system upon hearing that. "Hell no I'd come with you. There's no way I'd be willing to stay in place surrounded by monsters like you."

"Look, miss," Yome stepped forward and gently shake my shoulders."—stop playing tough because you're extremely outnumbered. It's one versus six, okay? Just come home with us and we'll settle everything, okay? We'll make it out."

"Bastard." That and I slam my head against his and punched him square in the face sending him against the wall face first. Shouda was immediately before me as her knee met my stomach and her fist against ,y face.

I coughed at that.

"Sumire, babe," Yome was finally on his feet. "—stop." He walked towards me, dragged me by the shoulders and elbow before roughly pushing me in front of Natsume. "Send her to sleep, Andou, before I completely lost my temper."

"Maybe I could send Andou to an eternal sleep too." Imai said, her voice had such perked up an annoyance in it. "If he hadn't told this idiot what we are and leave in peace, then we don't have to get to the trouble of bringing her with us and babysitting her for a month."

"Hotaru," Ruka walked towards Imai as if to comfort her. "—calm down, please."

There was a low growl. "Shut up. Don't touch me, Nogi." I froze upon hearing her pulling the hammer of her gun. She was preparing to shoot someone. "I've been dying to kill you, Andou. Writhe in pain for three days."

I was certain that she'd be shooting Tsubasa dead. But I was supposed to not care at all. It shouldn't have mattered because Tsubasa had betrayed me and had placed ten NBI employees including my uncle in grave danger. Death is a rightful punishment for him.

But my promise for him made my body to move on its own as I swiftly stood up and rushed towards Andou to cover him up. I let out a loud gasp when I felt something sharp and hard pierced the flesh of the area underneath my shoulder. I unconsciously tightened my grip on Tsubasa.

"Ma-Ma'am Sakura!" Tsubasa yelped; too shock to say anything as he cradled me carefully against his chest. "Hotaru, you!"

"Oh my gods! We hit a mortal!" Ruka exclaimed; he too was already next to me along with Yome and Shouda. They were all holding me up carefully. "We need to check out what the bullet had hit."

Shouda nodded. "Do it, Ruka."

"O-okay. M-miss Sakura, this'd hurt for a bit." I let out a startled gasp when another sharp metal—object, whatever it is—pierced the same skin and area of my back. Ruka spoke again. "The bullet was buried deep on her collar bone. It had hit two veins and the flesh surrounding it was swollen."

"We need to stop the bleeding." It was Natsume's voice. "Get me anything to stop her bleeding. If she loses a lot of blood, she'll die. Yome, your shirt, Shouda, removed her coat, hurry up."

Different hands were on me; I shivered when Shuoda had slip the coat of me and gently pushed me to someone. I realized it was Natsume.

"She had injuries." Yome whispered sounding too astonished. "Almost second degree burns… she also had a sprained ankle. Gods, and we beat her up pretty bad."

"Natsume, she continues to bleed." Ruka announced in panic-stricken voice. "Five more minutes of bleeding and her body will undergo body shock."

"Let me." Another cold hand probes the area of my back. It was Hotaru. Everyone had given way for her. "Andou, this would be very painful. I'd close her wound to buy us more time and it'll temporarily stop the bleeding. Try talking her guts out."

Andou nodded. "O-okay, Ma'am Sakura—"

"B-bastard." I whispered as something warm appeared on my back. At first, it was the kind of warmth that was comfortable to the skin… until it became too hot—scorching hot—like they were pressing curling iron to me. I bit my lip so hard it almost bled.

I don't want to scream. Screaming won't do me any good.

Tsubasa held my hand. "Ma'am Sakura… w-why did you… why did you do that?"

I glared at him as my grip on Natsume tightened. "If you… i-if you think I-I… I don't keep my pro—ugh—ises, then you don't know me at all, Andou." Hotaru pressed the iron harder against my blistering skin. I wince. "H-had… had I not promised… that I'll p-protect you? A-as your… boss, my duty i-is to protect and look after my subordinates," I glared at him. "… e-even if they had b-betrayed me."

Tsubasa's expression was unfathomable. "Ma'am Sakura"

"Done." Hotaru said in announcement. "Let's get going, send her to sleep, Hyuuga."

"I-I won't come with you!" I hissed as I pushed Natsume away and stagger back a bit until I lost my balance and crashed down on the floor. Yome was swift as he caught me by the elbow.

Andou lifted both his hands. "Just come with us Ma'am Sakura."

"I'll send her then." I gasped when Hotaru had slammed her gun again on the same area of my broken scalp. She growled upon seeing me still unconscious. "Damn it! Get knocked out already!"

Dizzily, I stood up. "H-hell no! I'd rather die than tag… than tag along with you."

I froze when Natsume suddenly loomed over me. "Got to sleep." Something hard crashed against my forehead. And before I knew it, darkness already consumed me in. "You're amusingly tough" were the last words I heard from him.

-;-

I was comfortable on my bed.

It was—even if it was slightly cold—comfortable being tucked in underneath the thick sheets. Something cold brushed against my bare skin, sleepily, I opened my lids. The windows are open.

My all too sudden movements triggered the pain on my shoulder that I yelped loudly due to sudden shock. I sat up… until I realized that aside from the thin sweat pants I am wearing. I'm wearing nothing on top except for a piece of undergarment.

I look around and saw nothing.

Instinctively, I reached for the lamp next to the bed and swiftly wore the neatly folded white shirt over the table. I winced when I jarred again that annoying wound on my back. I touched it. It was too warm.

I stood up and saw my reflection on the mirror. My eyes rounded upon seeing how worse I look. I've got square bandages tape above my forehead and left temple, a dark bruise on my jaw line, my arms were covered with bandages—oh, this one I sustained when Hotaru Imai bombarded the NBI building—and then, there was a small cut on my cheek just underneath my right eye—wait!

Hotaru Imai?! Leviathan! Andou! Cats! Guns!

I… I-I… I don't make sense at all.

Alertly I look around. This isn't my room, obviously. I rushed to the windows—planning to jump—only to realize that the house was dangerously constructed next to a cliff. I back off immediately.

No, not jumping. I don't want to die yet.

Slowly, I gazed at the door. I remembered that the Leviathan group had planned to abduct me—no, they've already abducted me—and that Natsume guy had knocked me out cold, then that means… I'm already here in their hideout.

"Damn it." They've done well on beating me up. I want to punch that Natsume dude on the face right now.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

I was startled upon seeing that beautiful blond guy entered the room. He was beautifully handsome and had some distinct French features. He was tall, like the rest of the boys in their group and had the lightest pair of cerulean—or is it aquamarine—blue eyes. He could be my damn crush if he wasn't a freaking assassin.

Damn it! Why is it all the handsome boys are either my relatives of enemies?!

The handsome assassin cleared his throat. "Is there something on my face?"

I snapped my eyes at him. "Where am I?"

Ruka smiled genuinely. "You're on isle Uranus."

"Isle—what?!" I dashed back to the window and as the dark clouds gave way for the moonlight; it illuminated the vast forestry ahead of me and the dark ocean that surrounded the island that I was at. "What the hell?! Why did you bring me here?! Is this still near Japan?!"

Ruka laughed. "Yes, it is. But isle Uranus isn't anywhere on Japan's territorial map. To the eyes of your kind who doesn't know our existence, they'd find the location of this as simply nothing but waves and endless waves."

My forehead creased. "What do you mean?"

"Isle Uranus hides itself from the mortals." He placed the basin of hot water on the lamp and smiled at me. "Anyway, shall we proceed now to disinfecting your wounds?"

"My wound?" Ruka patted his temple and forehead. Obediently, I walked towards him and sat on the bed before him. He was so tall. Ruka went on to removing my square bandages. "You're too kind to be an assassin."

He chuckled darkly. "Is it because I was the only one who didn't hit you two days ago or because I was treating your wounds?"

I shrugged. "Both." He smiled and dabbed something on my forehead. I stared at him. "So… am I expecting more beatings from the rest of my stay here?"

He laughed playfully and like the gentleman that he was, he brushed his cool fingers on my cheek. "Assassins… were not really like that, you know? You people just misreads us."

"You kill people." I reminded him. "How are we supposed to take that?"

"We don't really kill people," he grinned at me. "—not humans, in the least. You're not aware of the angels and demons still present in your world so I understand your reaction. We've also harmed and included innocent lives. Hating us is an understatement."

I waited; fumbling. "So, what do you do? Are you some demon slayers now?" The idea seemed ridiculous to me so do to Ruka. "—or angel slayers?"

Ruka laughed even more. "You're funny, you know?"

I flushed beet red. "I-I… I guess I am. "

"Maybe it's worth telling it to you, after all." He grabbed a gauze and tape it on my forehead and temple. "Next is your back wound. Would you feel uncomfortable if I ask you to remove your shirt for awhile? Don't worry; I won't do anything behind your back—literally.

"Well, I'm uncertain of this but I think I trust you." I turned my back from him and swiftly but carefully remove my shirt.

Ruka's cold fingers probe against the swollen area of my back. He sighed. "Still not healing, huh? You know, we've already placed lots of medicines on you but the wounds remains fresh. I hope you'd forgive Hotaru for this."

"Since you're very kind to me, sure." When he heaves out a sigh of relief, I craned my neck to take a good look at him. He was blushing. I arched an eyebrow at that. "What? Is that Hotaru Imai special to you or something? Is she your girlfriend?"

Ruka laughed at that. "No. she's not really my girlfriend."

"But used to be?" I wore back my shirt and faced Ruka. "That was cool. Does she transform into cat too?"

"You're really funny." Ruka commented with a grin. "You arms, please. We need to treat that one too to avoid infection, okay?"

I stared at Ruka and I can't help out but wonder if he was a previous model or not. He looked like the animated version of Edward Cullen. And plus the fact that he's utterly kind and treats women like me with tenderness.

Too bad he's not human.

Ruka smiled at me in amusement. "Hn?"

"N-nothing." I looked up at him again and was about to speak when my stomach suddenly growled. I flushed beet red when I look up at him. "Oops, sorry. Please don't mind me. I could still hold on."

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"A bit." I shake my head; embarrassed. "No, a lot. I'm really starving, you know? Do you have granola bars there in you fridge? I'm fine with anything… as long as it's not veggies."

Ruka was suddenly uncertain as he gave me a smile. "Um… I forgot, you eat human food. In a minute then. I'll ask Hotaru if she could make you food."

And with that, he was gone. "Ruka, wait!" I called out since I still have something else to say and he had disappeared before to the door but the moment my hand come in contact with the knob, I immediately pulled my hand back since it was scorching hot.

As if someone left a lighted candle underneath the metal knob.

I stared at the raw flesh of my palm before I stared out the door again. My stomach grumbled in protest due to food deprivation.

I'm willing to accept any form of torture… except starvation. Who cares if I get more burns when I'll be dying anyway?

Heaving out a deep gust of breath, I held my breathing and twisted the latch open before pulling it. As soon as the door was open, I jumped through and fiercely blow on my burned hand. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! IT'S FRERAKING HOT! IT'S SCORCHING HOHT! HOY CHEDAR CHEESE AND MANJUS OOH, IT'S HOT!"

A low chuckle made me composed out of my bizarre dance movements and when I look up to the direction of the mocking laughter, I saw Natsume by the hallway with a plastic of Burger King dangling on his left hand.

I thought I was drooling as I locked my eyes on the burger. "Are those mine?"

"You're really something you know." Natsume said as he walked towards me—completely looming over my five feet four inches height. "As long as you're determined to have or do something, you'll do it."

I've never seen him up close… until now and God, he was so handsome I could practically puke on my mouth. He reveals such admirable height, and his face, it was shockingly beautiful. His eyes were like dried and solidified stones of blood and he had such thick and messy-in-a-hot-way raven hair.

The dragon inside my stomach kicked my guts. I glared at Natsume. "Give the burgers to me, pal. I'm starving."

He seemed rather amused. "I placed poison on it."

"Who cares?" You'll probably kill me anyway but not while I'm weak due to starvation." I swiftly stole the BK plastic only to automatically drop it since I used my burnt hand. I cussed. "Damnit."

"You're really funny, you know?" He commented and picks up the burgers from the carpeted floor. "I've never seen anyone as tough as you. Mortal women usually dislike it when they've sustained yet again some new wounds."

"I'm no mortal woman." I hissed in annoyance; my eyes still locked on the burger. "Just give me a break for a while, Natsume. After I'm done eating, you can do anything you and your—ugh—inhuman friends would like to do with me. Just… just don't starve me, okay? If you feed me good enough, you won't hear any complaints from me."

He gazed at me through his bloody red eyes before unwrapping one burger and shoved it on my mouth. "You're stupid."

"Sure." But I bit the food anyway. I heaved out a sigh. God, it feels good. I'm freakin' hungry and while I was chewing it, I examined my burned palm.

This wound is bothersome.

Natsume held my wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"No. but it was really bothersome." I pulled my hand from him again and eye my burger. "I'm really starving, Natsume. Will you give that burger to me? Even if I'm annoyed at you right now for placing this," I pointed my forehead. "—still, my appetite comes as my first priority."

He eyed me in ridicule but ends up giving me the burger anyway.

I looked up at him only to see him gazing at me; his red eyes were like molten lava I almost felt like I was getting dizzy. I looked away from the enticing inhuman beside me. "So, what would you want to do with me now?"

Natsume continued to gaze at me.

"So, Sakura's awake." I looked over his shoulder and saw Shouda and Yome arriving along with Ruka who was carrying a tray of three huge and juicy-looking cheeseburgers.

My stomach growled again due to the smell of food deluding my nose. I was certain that I was starving and if Shouda, Yome ad Natsume transforms into chicken or burgers right now, I'd be glad and delighted to eat them.

Yome walked towards me and violently shakes me. "Hey, MIkaaan! I'm really sorry about what happened. Will you forgive me?"

I glared at him. "You're shaking my brain, Yome, what the hell?"

Ruka appeared next to me and worriedly checks out on my palm. He scowled. "Natsume Hyuuga, what the hell did you do to her?"

Natsume rolled his red eyes.

I watched them bickering and even if they were unbelievably inhuman; the way they move around is like… they have been humans before. I took another bite on my burger again.

Mom… dad… Narumi… are you looking for me right now? Wee you all worried now since I've been gone missing for like, what? Two days.

They must've thought I'm dead.

"Natsume-kun, Tsubasa-kun called just a few minutes ago." The new girl with dark curls and pale gray eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere carrying a small and silver phone. "The whole security system of Japan International Police is finally on the move to search Miss Sakura Mikan. He's done well on spreading the news that she died."

That I died… I'm dead.

The beautiful girl froze upon seeing me. "O-oh. Hello, inspector, I-I'm Ibaragi Nobara. How do you do? I hope your well now."

She was beautiful. Hesitantly, I forced out a smile. "H-hello. I'm Sakura Mikan. It's very nice to meet you, Nobara-san."

Shouda snorted. "What a nice thing to say to the people who had abducted you. Very smart, Sakura Mikan."

I drop my gaze on my burger and exhaled. "Who cares now really, anyway? I was outnumbered here by a lot and even if I do manage to escape, I'm not much of a good swimmer. I'd probably end up drowning and be a shark food he was holding. "Can I have that?"

"U-huh… sure." He got one burger and handed it to me. "You have quite an appetite, huh, Sakura? Do you want water?"

I continued to bite my burger and when I couldn't breathe anymore, I exhaled. "Do you have juice her?"

Ruka chuckled, wicked at me and then he was gone.

I looked up at Natsume. "Are you going to make me wear manacles and shackles?" I bite on the burger again. "I hope they won't make me that uncomfortable whenever I'm eating."

"Are you kidding me?" Yome exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Seriously, Sakura, is food all you ever care about? What if we've placed poison on that burger? What if Ruka had placed acid on your juice instead of water?"

I swallowed the burger before glaring at him. "Yome, if you have plans to kill me, you and the others wouldn't have to panic when I took the shot for Andou." And then I look around in search of him. "Where the hell is he anyway? I'll give him a piece of my mind for betraying me, that bastard."

"Give me both your wrist, Sakura." Natsume ordered.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "So arrogant. Say please first." When he glared at me, I gave up and shove my wrist on his face. "Geez, so hot-tempered. Are you having PMS right now? He drew invisible circles on both my wrist and the circles suddenly became manacles. I eyed him in disbelief as the manacle weighed me down the floor. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You've asked for it." Natsume muttered as he turned to Nobara and handed her my burgers. "Keep her busy."

"What—Hyuuga—ouch!" I glared at the metal on my wrist before following Natsume' s retreating figure. "So unfair."

Kind as ever Nobara had helped me up. "Mikan-chan, are you alright? Are the manacles too heavy for you?"

"No… i-it's fine." I smiled shyly at her. "I deserved this one."

She beamed enthusiastically and runs her bony fingers on my messy hair. "So, Natsume-kun had asked me to keep you busy. Is there something in your mind? Do you want to do something?"

I looked up at her expectant face and then to Shouda and Yome's. "Well… there is something, indeed."

Nobara smiled. "Go on and say it."

"Care to tell me what kind of immortals you all are?"

-;-

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! Hmm-mm. I would like to thank **AndyBunny **for proofreading this chapter. Oh, and I am so sorry for a very late update. Please understand, summer classes are about to begin and I need to somewhat prepare myself for it! Thank you for the reviews! :D

**Reference: **Edit Hamilton's book of Greek Mythology.

-;-

"_In real life, the hardest aspect in battle between Good and Evil_

_is determining which is which." –George R. R. Martin_

**Title: Part 3**

Sumire, Koko and Nobara had brought me to an old study room with dusty bookshelves and tables. The room was filled with cobwebs and dust mites and other creepy crawlies as if it had been unused for a longer period of time. The study room was located at the far end of the attic up above the mansion's west wing third floor.

I looked around, amused. "Wow… are we still in isle Uranus?"

Nobara laughed. "Yes, Mikan. This is the study room where all ten of us were created a hundred thousand of years back from now." She looked around as if she was remembering something before she stared back at me. "This is where the titan Cronus had finally wounded our dear creator, Uranus."

I stared at her; completely confused. "Cronus? Uranus? Who're they?"

"Long before the gods appeared, in the dim past, uncounted ages ago, there was only the formless confusion of chaos brooded over by unbroken darkness." Nobara pulled out an old scroll from the dusty bookshelf. There was pure darkness. "This is Chaos."

I was confused. "Chaos is… confusion?"

Nobara nodded. "Indeed. Chaos is confusion. But at last, though no one had ever dared nor tried to explain, two children were born to this shapeless nothingness. They were Nyx—which is the Night—and Erebus—which is Darkness. And in some mysterious way, from this horror of blank boundless vacancy the best of all things came into beings.

"From darkness and from death, Love was born, and with this birth, order and beauty began to banish blind confusion, Love created light, with its companion, radiant Day. Next was the creation of earth. With the coming of Love and Light, it seemed natural that the earth also should appear."

"Earth was the solid ground, yet vaguely a personality, too. Heaven was the blue vault on high, but it acted in some ways as a human being would. Let us call Mother Earth, Gaea, and the Father Heaven, Uranus."

Sumire pulled another scroll and showed me a picture of three monsters. "These are the first creatures that had the appearance of life. They were the children of Gaea and Uranus. The three of them, had fifty hands and hundred heads; the second was called the Cyclops and the third was the Titans."

I gazed at the creatures before my eyes. "They are… they are quite… repulsive-looking, huh?"

"Indeed, they were." Sumire agreed. "And because of their monstrosity, Uranus had hated them. It was natural to think they were the children of Gaea since they were brought forth from her dark depths but to Uranus, it was extremely odd. Due to his hatred, he had resented the monster with fifty hands and hundred heads and imprisoned them to a secret place within the earth. Gaea was enraged, had asked help to her other children and son, a revolt had risen.

"During the revolt, only Cronus-the titan-was bold enough to lay in wait for his father and wounded terribly. From his blood rose the Giants, the fourth race of monsters, and from the same blood, the Erinyes were born."

Sumire had paused and that is when I look up at her to meet her eyes. "What? That's it? What are you then? You didn't explain the part about which one of the creations you all were."

"That doesn't stop there, Mikan." Nobara laughed affectionately. "The Erinyes' office was to pursue and punish sinners. They were the ones who walked in darkness. The other monsters were driven from Earth but not the Erinyes. As long as there was sin in the world, they could not be vanished."

I stared at Nobara. "Erinyes… you are the… Erinyes." She smiled at me and I have taken that as a confirmation. They were not normal inhuman. These kinds of immortals are the kind of creations that were born through the blood of a god from the kind of a legend no one could ever dare explain.

The Greek Mythology's… the Furies.

"Then, if you pursue and punish sinners… why did you target my uncle Narumi? S-Serio Rei? And those other people with big personalities?" I shake my head at the thought of my uncle. "Why?"

Koko stepped forward; his pale hands were in his trouser pockets. "Because those people had turned their backs to Justice. They've pursued the path of being a mortal, turned their backs to the Erinyes and weave a dirty path of sin."

I was in aghast. "So you're killing them? Because they've stoped helping you pursue sinners, is that it?"

"No, stupid." Sumire had rolled her eyes. "They could go ahead and become filthy humans for all I care but if it's already a dirty sinful path, then it's a different story. "

"We only punish Erinyes that become destructive to mortals like you, Mikan." Nobara explains in such tranquil fashion. "We don't punish them if they haven't done anything offensive. Please, understand it. It's easy to convict us as assassins… but it's not really easy being convicted as one."

I look away, suddenly embarrassed due to my sudden outburst. All this time, I have been so stupid! Naru knew what was coming for him and he had used me to defend him. It wasn't Tsubasa who had betrayed me. It was Narumi.

Naru had betrayed me.

I can't believe he'd do something as low as that… and I can't believe I've acted so dumb as to believing him.

God, I'm so dumb!

"Sakura, you're pale." Sumire announced; her smooth forehead was creasing. "Are you alright? Are you hungry?"

I looked up at her and glumly shake my head. "Well, then, now that I'm very much aware of your world more than necessary… what are you planning to do with me?"

"That," Nobara began as she giggled. "—is all up to Natsume-kun to decide."

-;-

I was frying eggs and patties around six in the morning. It has been the fifth day of my stay here and was also the fifth day that I was gone missing to the human world, ooh, la la.

Nobara was very caring. She had taken care of me for the past three days of us being together and even introduced me to the other Erinyes', Kitsu Neme and Youichi Hijiri, they were very kind people-unlike Koko, Hotaru, Natsume and Sumire who maltreat kids like me.

I haven't seen Tsubasa Andou since our last encounter.

I came up face to face with Hotaru yesterday and aside from the odd I-don't-like-showing-expressions-so-butt-out-ass-hole aura she is emitting… she was normal; like the others. She's just less friendly and not much of a talkative lady. Sumire always picks a fight on her. She had apologized about the I-was-supposed-to-shoot-Andou-but-you-get-in-the-way incident and I forgave her so we're cool about it.

I also found out that Hotaru is Ruka's wife… though they don't act much like they're in a relationship of some sort—much more a deeper relationship.

I scoop the eggs out of the pan and dumped them onto my plate as I began to eat on the counter when a black cat suddenly entered through the window. I stared at it as it cat-walked towards me into the chair in front of the counter I was currently eating at.

My eyebrows arched on its highest as I stared at the seated feline in front of me. It was also staring at me and after I had blinked once, the cat suddenly became Natsume. I got so shocked I jumped backwards and slam my back against the fridge.

Natsume chuckled. "Ten points for that."

I glared at him. "I-i-idiot." I ignored him and continued to eat and think when I noticed him still staring at me. Half-pissed, I arched an eyebrow at him. "What's up with you?" I looked down on my food. "Want some?"

"Just eat, Sakura." Natsume says with a snort and produces a newspaper from somewhere. "You're all over the news. I got one for you. Just in case you want to read."

I stared at him and then to the newspaper before I hastily took it. I scanned the front page searching the article about me and went to that page. I began reading.

_The whole FBI and NBI team and Japanese Security Institution are in grief due to the unfortunate and all too sudden death of Alice A Department NBI inspector Sakura Mikan who was present when the FBI building was under-attacked by the same group of assassins, the Leviathan. The inspector's coat, gun and two way radio was found in the scene of the crime and her body miles from her possessions._

_The NBI Team sends their utmost condolences to the family of the young inspector. Here is an interview to the still grieving parents of Sakura Mikan._

"_Up to now, I still can't believe that my Mikan is dead. She's a good daughter. She knows what she wants and she sticks with it. It's sad indeed, but I know she never regretted these kinds of things that had befell on her. Good bye Mikan. I love you, dear. I wish for your happiness." Says Yukihara Izumi—Mikan Sakura's father._

"_No, I still can't believe it and I won't believe it!" Exclaims of her mother—Azumi Yuka. "I know my daughter very well. She's not yet dead. I know she's out there somewhere. She could be anywhere but dead."_

Thoughtlessly I crumpled the paper and dumped it on the nearest bin before I continued to eat my self-made breakfast. But it seemed like I've lost my appetite for food.

I stared at the eggs. Such a waste.

I look up and saw Natsume staring at me. I almost forgot he was here. Immediately, I beamed. "Oh, ha ha ha, anyway, is it alright if I ask Nobara to give me a tour around here?"

"You're a prisoner here." He reminded me. "Not a visitor."

"Right, I forgot." I ate a piece of bacon. "Sorry. It's just really boring here. Unlike you who could get out of this place whenever you want. I'm stuck here for the rest of forever."

"Good thing you know." He muttered with an exhale. "What are you up to for the last three days that I'm gone?"

Merely, I shrugged. "Nothing much. Just bumming around with Nobara around the house. And then I taught Koko and Sumire how to cook and I've explored the library with Hotaru-san and Ruka. What about you?"

Natsume looked away and when he did, I got the chance to take a good look at him. Hm, he was really nice looking—well, what can I say, he came from a Titan.

His nose was perfectly angular and his face pale skin was in great contrast with the bright ruby shade of his eyes. Not to mention that this guy was damn tall and well-muscled on every area of his body and astoundingly handsome that when he'd try walking on the street, no smart lady would dare miss the chance to adore him.

He's much handsomer than Peter Pacinelli.

"Stop staring at me."

I look up to meet his and do an even stupider thing of gawking at him like I'm some kind of teenager getting all jumpy when noticing her crush was staring at her. I drop my gaze on the eggs. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to girls gawking at me like that. Everyone in this mansion knew so well how many women—mortal and immortal—wanted me."

I gaped at him. "You're so arrogant."

Natsume grinned. "That's my selling point."

"God, you know what, if I could burn you right now, you're toasted dead." I furiously ate my eggs and bacon and chomped on it with such pent-up annoyance. "I wish I could burn you."

Another throaty laugh escapes his throat before he stole a piece of bacon from my plate. "I know you want to make me even hotter by burning me but unfortunately, it's vain and futile hope. I'm already hotter by a million degrees and I don't burn."

I glared at Natsume. He grinned at me. I eyed the bacon on his hand. "That's mine."

"You're a pig."

"Get over yourself." I mumbled before I finished off my food and settled on washing it. I winced when the cold water made contact with my burned hand. "Oh, scoot! I forgot I have this one."

Natsume suddenly appeared next to me and purposefully bumped me off his way. "Let me do it. You almost forgot that you're an idiot."

I suddenly felt embarrassed. "No. Its fine—"

"Shut up Sakura." He cut me off as he stared down at me. "If I said I'll do it, I'll do it. So shut up, relax or just bum around, okay?"

"Well… suit yourself then." I climb backed up to the counter and into the floor before proceeding to the back door to search for Nobara when Natsume suddenly appeared before me. My forehead creased at that. "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asked; he was scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Well, since you'll be doing the dishes, I'll be going out to look for Nobara. She had all the house keys and I'll ask her to give me a tour around the East wing since I've explored the West wing with Hotaru and Ruka." I arched an eyebrow at him. When he didn't made any effort to move, I glared at him. "What are you up to?"

"I'll come with you."

"Hah! No way."

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

"Because… because…" I scratched my head. There's no way I'd let him know that I'm getting all jittery and unfocused when he's around. "—weren't you the master of this house? Don't you have other things to do?"

Natsume scowled at that. "I don't. "

I gave up. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"In a minute then." Before I could even blink twice, Natsume had transformed himself into that big cat again and walked ahead of me. "Hurry up and don't slow us down."

I snorted at him. "Psycho." He walked ahead of me; his firry tail swinging left and right. I rushed next to him. "Hyuuga, how does it feel to be a cat?"

"Awesome."

I threw him a disgusted glare. "I'm serious."

I think I heard him sigh. "It's easy. If I'm in my cat form, I could do whatever I want and escaped without being noticed."

"Could the other, you know, transform too?" I asked as we went down to the greenhouse while looking for Nobara. "And is cat your only form?"

"Yes and yes." He mumbled and pushes the glass door open with his tiny paws. I helped him. he paused by the door and sniffed the air. "She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She must be out of the island." He sniffed the air again. "I don't smell her anywhere. Are you still pushing through your plan of going around the house?"

I was suddenly hesitant as I scratched my head. "Well, without Nobara and the keys I won't be able to go around the house." I stared through his red eyes. "Do you have spare keys?"

"I'm not that useless, idiot." He turned his back on me and made his way to the back kitchen door again. "If you want to get a tour around the house that badly, then I'll accompany you. Come follow me."

"I'm already following you." I muttered with a snort. I followed him when he gracefully jumped up the counter into the cupboard and got a collection of huge and old keys before jumping back in front of me. I gave him a round of applause. "Wow, ten points."

Natsume glared at me. "Dummy."

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I followed him.

"East wing."

"With you on that form?"

"What's wrong with my form?"

Merely, I shrugged and tried to match his pace as we climbed up the stairs and went right to the East wings." Well, since you're a cat and awfully small, I might lose sight of you and then I might get lost."

I think I heard him snort.

"Don't worry, it's not like I don't trust you." I fake out a laugh. "I'm more worried of getting starve to death. Please assure me that you won't let me get lost."

Natsume paused walking as he looked at me and grinned. "Relax, Sakura, I won't let you out of my sight. I'll keep an eye on you."

I stared down at him to meet his gaze before he looked away and walked ahead of me. I stared at his retreating figure before my hand climbed up to my chest.

Seriously, what was that for?

-;-

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice! :)

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for a very late update. By the way, here is a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Oh and by the way, '(_._)' is an emoticon.

-;-

**Title: Part 4**

Later on the same day, I've realized that Natsume Hyuuga was a pessimistic bastard. He wasn't even fun to be with and he made most of my supposed tour damn miserable. We explored most of the West wing. He brought me to rooms with a vast collection of books, showed me paintings and life sized sculptures and gave me the chance to have a view of the period they were born into.

But most of the time—while I go 'kyaa' over tons of books and 'eep' on amazing paintings and sculptures—Natsume was like this (_._) and that was totally ruining my mood.

He's a lousy tour guide.

I smiled at Ruka when he had place a slice and mixed fruits and glass of milk on front of me. I began to eat it. I've spent most of my morning following Natsume Hyuuga around the West wing that I hadn't realized it was already lunch time.

"Sorry about this, Ruka." I mumbled while continuing to eat. "You know, I am perfectly capable of making food for myself. You don't have to bother yourself—"

He lifted one hand up and smiled at me with such affection. "Mikan-san, please, do not waste your time about trivial things. Preparing your food keeps me busy and besides, it's not like I hate it. It lessens the guilt I'm feeling when Hotaru had hit you with her gun."

I scratched my head before caressing my temple. "It's healed, you know. It's just a little bit tender but it doesn't hurt anymore."

He pointed out his forehead. "What about the other one Natsume had gave you?"

"Also healed." I smiled at him. "The bruise is fading away except for my burns." I checked out my arms and right hand again. "This is nasty. I'd be stuck on long sleeves forever. Well, anyway, not like it matters anymore, right?" I let out a low chuckle. "I forgot I'm a prisoner here."

Ruka seemed suddenly sad. "Mikan…"

"Oh, oh don't mind me, I'm just getting homesick." I tried to look enthusiastic as I chomped on my fruits with such fleet. "Moving on, I haven't seen Koko and Sumire around lately. Where are they?"

"Everyone is at the mainland except Ruka and me."

I look behind me and was shocked—utterly shocked—to see Natsume Hyuuga with his hair sticking out on every direction, his eyes were violently red, wearing a white sleeveless shirt that was—not to mention—unbuttoned halfway down revealing his magnificent chest paired with white trouser pants looking as tall as ever even if he was barefooted.

God, why does a bastard like him look so annoyingly handsome?

He took the seat next to me before arching his eyebrow on my direction. "What?"

"U-uh…" I looked away and swiftly finished my food—shoving it all down my throat without even chewing it—before I gulped down my milk. "I-I'm going to the living room to watch something." That and I dashed off like a madwoman.

I decided to watch The Odyssey and while the opening music rolled in, my mind flew off to Hyuuga. Seriously, what was that just now? I swear my heart was beating like crazy awhile ago when I met Natsume's gaze. What the hell is wrong with me?! What is this stupid kind of emotions I'm feeling? And why, oh why, am I feeling this kind of emotions toward him?!

"What the hell's wrong with you, Sakura?"

I almost jumped out off the couch due to utter surprised when Natsume suddenly appeared seated next to me. "N-Natasume."

He seemed annoyed even if his eyes were on the television. His eyebrows were furrowed and mashed together.

I looked back at the television even if the movie isn't registering in my brain. "W-where's Ruka? You should've invited him here too—"

"Ruka has gone to the mainland." He cut me off, still annoyed. He turned back to me, his lips pursed in a vexed line. "He's out there to get you tons and tons of food."

"O-oh, of course." I stared at the television; ignoring Hyuuga who was bluntly staring at me. When I couldn't take his gaze anymore I glared at him. "What the hell, Hyuuga? Stop staring, dammit!"

"I want to stare at you." he mumbled and leans back on the couch with his eyes still on my face. "Is staring at you a bad thing now?"

"Yes, it is a bad thing." I tried to focus on the television instead but Hyuuga was more than what you called pessimistic. Ant that annoying blunt gazes of him… it's making me… overwhelmed.

Natsume continued to gaze at me it was almost as if he was burning holes on my face. I tried to ignore him and to focus on the television but it was all a futile attempt.

With Hyuuga around, staying in focus is damn impossible.

"Do you feel lonely here?" Natsume suddenly asked and when I took a glanced at him, he was now facing me; his ankles were crossed over his legs. "Would you have been happier if you stayed over at your real world?"

I stared at him—stunned—before I stared down at my fresh and aching burned palm. How am I supposed to answer something like that? That is a very stupid question.

I let out a startled gasp when Hyuuga suddenly grabbed my palm and unwrapped the bandage off it. My forehead creased at that. "Natsume, what's wrong?"

He stared at my palm before he carefully pulled my hand to him and kissed the burns.

I got even more startled and it messed my head even more. My heart thudded loudly against my ribcage as blood boiled under my skin. I stared back at him and with my palm on his lips he stared back at me. I flushed even more with the sudden rushed of emotion I was feeling at same moment, I was uncertain of what my face is showing.

He placed my palm on his cheeks and gradually leaned in forward until his face was just inches from mine. I caught my breath—more like held on it—when he leaned in more closely. I was caught in excitement and anticipation as I watched him dip his head lower and aimed for my lips.

God, god, god! Is Natsume Hyuuga going to freakin' kiss me?!

I was about to shut my eyes close when I heard the back door swung open and Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme's voice echoed all over the quiet mansion.

Alertly, I backed off before the threesome entered the living room. Kitsu smiled upon seeing me. "Mikan, you're alive!"

"Yeah, still alive! Yey!" God, I was almost eaten awhile ago.

"Why are you so red Mikan?" Koko asked ah he suddenly appeared before me and then feel my forehead. "Wow, you're hot. Are you feeling sick?"

"S-Sick?" I stuttered as I gazed at all four of them while trying to avoid Natsume's blunt gazes on me. "What sick, I am not sick, idiot. Ha ha ha." I whacked Koko on the head hard—too hard. "I'm fine. Maybe I just needed sleep. Ho ho ho."

"If that's the case," Ruka began and smiled at me "—why don't you go to your room now and get some rest before it turns into a fever? Why don't you send her off, Natsume?"

Oh crap! Being alone with him isn't really the best thing to do right now. I turned to Ruka and playfully punched his chest. "Really, Ruka, I'm no longer a kid. I'll be fine. I could go by myself. S-see you all then."

Immediately, I made a dash to the stairs and into my room and thoughtlessly locked it only to unlocked it again. I went to bed and lay on my back before I touched my lips. I could still feel Natsume's breathe on my lips and all the more it had overwhelmed me.

I shook my head. No, no! What the hell? Why am I acting like this? This isn't right. And I don't like it at all. And my stupid heart… why did it felt like I was also anticipating for him to kiss me? This is so stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Why would you do something like that, Hyuuga? Didn't you understand the complications of trying to kiss me? that was very stupid—a stupid move.

What if I assume things… but in the end got it all wrong? If things didn't go the way I expected it to be then, then it might ruin me.

I frowned and buried my face with my pillow and repeatedly punched it with my fist until I froze. I tore the pillow of my face and gaze at both my fist.

I stared at my right palm where the offensive burned should be sitting at, but it was gone. It was the same palm Natsume had kissed awhile ago and now, the burn was gone.

-;-

Mom's big brown eyes were even bigger upon seeing me. Her huge ringlets were wet and she was barefooted. Even her clothes were drenched with sea water due to the long swim she'd done in search of me.

I jumped out of the staircase and watched as Tsubasa shove mom against the tiled floor forward me. Tsubasa locked his midnight blue eyes on me. "The ship she was riding with your dad sunk and she's the only one I've decided to rescue. She's looking for you."

"Mom…" I whispered and slowly walked towards her. "—mom are you…" I froze upon hugging her. She was wet, alright. But the wetness on her back was different from the cold sea water she came from. I stared at my hand… it was wet… with her blood. My eyes rounded at that. "M-mom… what happened…" I look up at Tsubasa. "What happened to her?!"

Tsubasa revealed a bloody butcher's knife as he shrugged. "Well, she said she wanted to see you before she died. That was a good offer, so I strike before the iron is hot. Your dad didn't make it. He was outside."

"Y-you… you killed them?"

"That's what we do to those people who don't know how to give up." He told me while grinning. "We kill them."

I froze when mom became heavier against me. She looked up at me then smiled. She lifted her bloody hand to caress my paling cheeks. "Mikan… I love you."

"Mom… mom…" I hugged her tightly but she was suddenly gone. There was darkness everywhere—no Tsubasa, no mom. I stood up and looked around while searching for mom but then, the earth I was standing over gave up and I fell on an even darker abyss beneath me. "MOM!" I yelled loudly; wrenching upright the bed due to utter shock.

My sudden movement shook the bed as I miscalculated my moves and fell right straight on the hard floor face first.

The door jerked open and Natsume and Hotaru came in a flash. They were immediately beside me and is helping me up. I look up at them and then to Sumire and Ruka who stood frozen and shock by the door.

"It… it's just…" I shake my head before running a hand on my tangled hair "—it's just a dream." I whispered; trying to forced myself to believe it. "It's just a dream."

I squirmed closer to him because he was so warm and his extreme warmth was lulling me back to reality. This, definitely, is not a dream. Natsume is in every aspect true and real in the literal sense of my world.

"I-I'll go get water!" Ruka stuttered as he dashed off the room.

"Get her in the bed, Hyuuga" Hotaru mumbled tensely. Natsume heed to her order as he lifted me off the floor and into the bed. Hotaru removed strands of my hair off my face. "Are you all right? Were you having nightmares?"

I loosened my grip on Natsume though he had kept his firm grip on me. I eyed Hotaru and nodded. "Yeah, it was indeed a bad dream. Sorry for troubling you."

"It's fine" Natsume replied instead and cradles me back to him. "It's all right. You didn't bother me—not at all. Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit. Yeah. " I tried to avoid his blunt gazes and tried to focus on his scent, instead. It was a good scent—so Natsume-like. I shake my head when stupor washed over me again. "What … What time is it?"

Hotaru sighed. "It's past twelve. You should sleep. You look tired and restless."

I shake my head again and fought against drowsiness. "No. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to sleep."

Hotaru stood up while Natsume shove me down the mattress. "Shouda, let's get some pills."

"Sure." Sumire had looked back at me and smiled. "We'll be back, Mikan. Try to get some rest for awhile."

"Uh-huh." I murmured; my lids beginning to drop. Natsume sat next to me and pulled the quilt to drape it over me in pure silence. I exhaled. "I'm not going to sleep."

He brushed his hand on my shivering arm. "What did you dream about?"

"It's just my mom." I lolled; stupor starting to defeat me.

Natsume chuckled as he heaves out a soft sigh "Go to sleep, Mikan. You're beginning to slur."

I shake my head; forcing my closing eyes open and fought against lethargy. "No way… I-If I go back to sleep, I'd see Mom's anxious face again. I don't want to see that."

"Dreams don't appear twice." He urged and places his huge palm over my eyes to shut it. "Go to sleep, Mikan. You needed that, okay? Or maybe you could sleep better if I'm gone."

He was about to stand but I blindly reached out for his elbow and pulled him to me. I shake my head again. "No, no… Don't leave… Don't leave yet, okay?" I tried to blink but it only made my eyes heavier. I yawned hugely. "I don't want to be alone. It's so… I'm so alone here in Isle Ouranos without Nobara and Youichi." I pulled Natsume closer; not letting him go.

"Do you feel sad here?"

I rolled my eyes lethargically. "Of course not, idiot. I'm… happy here, in fact. Everyone's treating me surprisingly nice and Ruka-kun… I…" I yawned again. "—I like all the food he's making me. And you," I opened my eyes and glared at him. "—you suck on being a tour guide."

"Tour guide? I suck?" a throaty chuckle escape his throat again and then I felt something cold against my throat. "That isn't really nice, you know?"

"Whatever."

"Go to sleep, Mikan." Natsume ordered as he pulled his elbow back and brushed away hair from my face.

I tried opening my eyes again. "Don't leave."

"I won't." He smiled at me—and that was the very first time I saw him smile. It was very beautiful. "I won't leave you. I'll be here. Always"

I shut my eyes closed; my arms wrapped around his warm elbow. I took into memory his scent and smile and thought about nothing but Natsume Hyuuga as I drifted to sleep. "I really like your smile, Natsume" I murmured thoughtlessly. "And your eyes—especially. I love staring at them."

Something cold brushed against my lips. "I love you, too." But I was uncertain if I heard it right. I've already fell asleep."

"Good Morning, Mikan."

I was surprise to see Nobara inside my room. She was by the window, pushing the curtains away to allow the sunlight in. She even opened the glass frames as the cold morning breeze entered my room. I sat up; still in a daze. "Nobara? What are you—weren't you supposed to be in the mainland?"

She walked towards me and sat by the bed. "Yeah. But we've had no business there anymore. Natsume-kun called and told us to get back here."

I was confused. "Us who? Why?

"Youichi and I."She ran a hand on her silvery gray ringlets before smiling at me. "Anyway, why don't you go downstairs now? Ruka had prepared you breakfast." She gazed at something on my face before reaching forward the skin underneath my eyes. "Or maybe you'd want to sleep in for a bit? You looked tired."

"I'm fine." I assured her before I removed the quilt off me to see Natsume's black leather jacket drape over my legs. My forehead creased at that. I looked up at Nobara when she giggled. "What?"

"That's Natsume's" she informed me and stifled another giggle again. "Seems like that man has finally got someone to activate his interest."

"What—no." I flushed beet red as I drop the jacket on my lap. "It's not like that. Hyuuga and I are just—anyway, why don't you go ahead of me? I'm just going to wash my face."

Nobara was still giggling as she stood up. "Sure. See you at the dining."

"Yeah." I stood up when she was finally gone before I stared at Natsume's jacket on my bed. I pulled it up to me and inhaled the scent that was stuck in my head I committed to memory.

The memory of last night's event was very vague—even I was unsure if that happened at all. But, really, could it be real?

Natsume and I last night… did it really happened?

"Author of Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn"

Youichi was fast as he raised his hand and grinned mischievously at me before turning back to Nobara to answer her question. "Mark Twain."

Nobara eyed me. I was uncertain of my answer of my answer. "Charles Dickens?"

Nobara turned to Kitsu. "Mark Twain."

A laugh escaped Nobara's throat as she smiled at me in apology. "Sorry, Mikan. One point each for Kitsu-kun and Yo-kun."

"Arg!" I groaned in annoyance and watched Kitsu and Youichi as they added points on their score sheets with envy. I look out of the window; it was a rainy Sunday night and the fourth day I haven't seen Natsume around.

I sighed. Stupid promise breaker. Didn't he told me he won't leave me? Didn't he said he'd be here always? Well, if it wasn't too much to asked. Is it wrong for him to stay here in the island with me even if Nobara and the others are present too?

I frowned.

"Mikan, are you bored already?" Kitsu asked; anxiety marred his handsome face. "Do you want to play another game?"

Youichi smiled at me. "How about hide-and-seek?"

"I like that game." Nobara beamed as she shut her book closed and stands. "I've always been in favor of searching and hunting games. I'll be the 'it'."

"GAME!" Kitsu announces loudly as he stood up and disappears to the staircase.

"One… Two… Three…"

I stood up too and began to search for a place to hide and decided to settle on the kitchen when the back door suddenly swung open and revealed Natsume's tall figure—his hair and sleeves were wet due to the heavy rain.

I stood by the counter frozen and stared at him as he stared back at me.

"Mikan, what are you doing?!" Youichi—jumping from the other side of the counter—snarled at me. "Nobara's almost done counting! Let's hide!" He then paused, and slowly glances at the object of my attention. "Waa! Natsume!"

"Found you, Yo-kun, Mikan—waa, Natsume!"

I scratched my head when Nobara and Youichi hid behind me. Natsume entered the kitchen and removed his beige coat before locking his red eyes at us. "Just what in the world are you three doing? Where's Kitsu?"

"Upstairs." I replied as I pulled a towel from the hamper, gave it to him and got his wet coat. "We're playing hide-and-seek. Where're the others?"

"Ruka, Imai, Koko and Shouda are restoring the barrier around Isle Ouranos." He replied while drying his hair and undoing four of his shirt's button. He glanced down at me before looking away. "Have you eaten already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what about you?"

He chuckled at that and the playfulness on his eyes were suddenly visible. Natsume gazed at me with perked up amusement and blunt interest. "I don't eat, idiot."

"Oh, right, sorry." I scratched my head again embarrassedly looks away. God, I hope my obsessive want of seeing him isn't obvious. I tried to open another topic. "When do you plan to go back to the mainland again?"

"Friday." He paused again and looked over my shoulder to Nobara and Youichi. "What are you two doing there standing around like an idiot?"

"Yeah, yeah, were leaving." Youichi pulled Nobara by the elbow. I watched them in confusion as they exited the kitchen.

"So," Natsume began. When I look at him, he was already seated by the counter chair. "—what were you up to while I was gone?"

I could only shrug. "Nobara, Youichi and Kitsu toured me around Crimson woods. They chased after lions and dears and beat them on wrestling." And then I laughed. "Yo-kun and Kitsu got chased by bees and monkeys and they fell off a cliff."

Natsume chuckled at that. "Sounds fun. What else did you do?"

"Most of the time, we're out of the house." I looked out of the windows. "But then it started to rain so we can't go out anymore. We're stuck here instead playing different games and watching old movies." I threw a smile on Natsume's direction. "What about you? How's your four day stay in the mainland?"

"Not fun like yours." He shook his head in attempt to completely dry out his hair and runs a hand through it. "I was eager to get back here."

My forehead creased at that. "Why?"

Natsume shrugged. "Because it's peaceful here. And besides, I'm worried at you. I'm unsure of how those three would calm you down if you had a nightmare again." I wince when he forehead flicked me. "You're at fault."

I scratch my head. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He slid off his seat and looms over me before suddenly pulling me in for a tight hug. "Keep your apology to yourself. I don't forgive easily." He prolonged the hug for another five minutes before he pulled away and stared down at me. "Were you sad here?"

Yeah. Because you're gone and away, that's why. Thoughtlessly, I nodded and blurted out the things in my messy head when I did that stupid thing of meeting his gaze. "Yeah… pretty much."

That boyish grin appeared on his lips again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That stupid numbing emotion emerge in my heart again. it was a weird kind of emotion because it only occurs whenever I'd think about Natsume and Natsume alone. It's hard to understand why I feel this ecstatic whenever I'd think about him.

I mean, it's just him.

It's like I'm longing to see him. It feels weird… this constant craving for his company. It' like I always want him around. If he's around, I'm happier.

It's definitely confusing me.

"What are you two doing?"

I snapped back into reality upon hearing Hotaru's voice that immediately, I back off for a bit and stared at all four of them. "U-Uh… umm…"

"Natsume's obviously planning to eat Mikan." Koko accused loudly as he entered the kitchen and shook his head. "Look at the way he stared at her. It's meaningful."

"What—no!" I glared at Koko and tried to punch him but he swiftly avoided my attack. I settled on glaring at him. "Koko, you dork."

"Mikan, you _dorkess." _He mouthed and ruffles my hair. He paused again and held a lock of my hair. "Have you taken a bath but didn't dry yourself well or you recently showered in the rain? You're soaking wet."

I stared down at my clothes and indeed, I was wet. Blood colored my cheeks upon remembering that Natsume had hugged me awhile ago. I mentally hit myself.

Stupid Mikan! Stop blushing already!

Sumire suddenly appeared before me and brushed her fingers on my cheek. "Woah, are you blushing or you're just feeling sick?"

"I-I-I'm not blushing."I denied furiously as I back away; planning to escape to the living room. "W-Why would I blush, seriously? Anyway, I'm taking off since we'll be watching Hercules. You should all get some rest now. Catch you all later!" That and I dashed off to the living room where Nobara and Youichi are seated together. I sat next to Youichi and exhaled.

Seriously, what's wrong with me?

.

I gasped when someone splashed me with such cold water that it had honestly caught me so off guard I fell hard against the rocky road. I glared at the direction of the water and saw Koko, Perm and Yo-kun by the swimming pool. Ruka and Hotaru were up seated together while Nobara and Kitsu are serving drinks.

"What the hell, Yome!" I snarled in annoyance as I stared at my half-drenched clothes and juice mixed with chlorine-filled pool water.

Koko laughed at me. "Come with us for a swim, Mikan."

I've just taken a bath!" I yelled at him as I throw the remains of my juice to him. "Eat this, you dork!"

All three of them continued to laugh… until I realized that someone's missing. I look around, trying to search for that one Erinyes that pleases my vision that most when Permy laughed. "Ooh, someone's looking out for Hyuuga-sama."

I blushed beet red as I glared at Sumire. "I-I-I'm not looking for someone."

Sumire froze; surprised at my sudden outburst before she mischievously elbowed Koko and Kitsu. "And I wasn't even pertaining to the mortal. I was more like talking about Imai but I think someone's pretty guilty about it."

"Hmm," Koko turned to me, looking as cunning as ever. "—Mikan's in love with Natsume. Mikan's in love with Natsume." He chanted repeatedly.

"I-I'm not in love with anyone, geez!" I ran a finger on my dripping braids before I stomped out of the pool area and into the greenhouse instead. I went to sit by the swing as I removed my jacket and hang it up by the hamper to dry it for awhile.

Geez, those annoying Erinyes, how could they assume something as impossible as that? Me? Me, Sakura Mikan, in love with someone… other worldly? Well, sure I go blushing when he's around, gaping like a fan girl when he opens his smart-assed mouth, gawking openly when he enters the room, stuttering when he stares at me, hyperventilating when he'd pay all his attention on me and having some odd difficulty in breathing when he tried once to kiss me but, seriously, there's just no way suddenly going goo-goo eyed with matching heart beating abnormally fast and suddenly acting idiotically clumsy and dangerously selfless whenever Natsume Hyuuga is around are signs of me in love with him, right?

That's not it, right?

I wasn't in love with him, right? Because if there is indeed a possibility that my heart beats for Natsume that way… then I'd be damned.

Being in love with someone not human won't guarantee me any form of happiness. It's a hopeless hope. And damn, I don't even think Natsume's brain is normal enough to feel the same way as I do—if I would, indeed. I don't think he's capable of experiencing something romantic with someone like me.

"What the hell are you killing your small brain for?"

I look down on my lap and saw Natsume—on cat form—standing carefully on my lap, balancing carefully on my legs. I glared at him. "I don't kill brain—my brain—and my brain was the size of a normal human being's brain. Thanks, Hyuuga." I muttered acidly. See that? I can't be in love with him. He's just too much of a jackass for me to feel something like that.

He continued to stare at me—while standing on my lap, mind you—before his paw touch a dripping lock of my hair. "You're wet."

"Koko splashed pool water on me." I shrugged at that and touch my wet jacket again. "—those dork Erinyes."

"I like it when your hair is down."

I glared at him. "You don't take time off to like something… or even someone." The last three words are just an afterthought. "You don't even notice anyone—anything—enough for you to like. "Now why do I sound bitter about that? Seriously, Shouda and the others are getting on my nerves."

Natsume made a face. "I notice you."

"Uh—"

"I'm going to sleep." He looks back up to me. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure." But I answered too fast. "Er… where?"

He patted my lap. "Here."

My heart did that beating again as I nodded. "Erm… sure." He drop his warm body on my lap and curled like a ball. I watched him in amusement. "Natsume, do you feel like a cat?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Natsume snorted at me. "I'm in my cat form. Why won't I feel like I'm not a cat? Such an idiot."

I burned holes on his back. "Gee, thanks. That was so thoughtful of you." he didn't respond anymore. I sighed. "Can I touch you?"

"Pervert."

"What—no, asshole! That's not it, you jerk!" I crossed my arms over my chest in sheer annoyance. "God, I can't believe you're such a dirty minded guy."

He craned his neck to look back at me. "You said you want to touch me."

"I want to touch your back not the way you were thinking, idiot." I snorted again. "So since we've got things all cleared up, can I touch your back now?"

There was a short moment of silence. "Do whatever you want."

I laughed and finally, I placed my hand of top of his black furred back. It was… surprisingly soft and warmer than a normal feline's body temperature. His body was hot… like his human body temperature.

"You're hot." I whispered

A low chuckle escape his throat. "I know you're thinking about me that way, tsk."

"Not that way, idiot." I continued to caress his back as if I was caressing a pet cat's back. "You're way too ahead of yourself, get over it."

"Uh-huh." Another sigh and then, he shut his eyes close again and exhaled. "I noticed you… and I feel so comfortable in my cat form because I could be like this with you." he heaves out an exhale and dozed off.

I stared at his back. God, I'm so in love with you. I frozed at that. Wait, where the heck did that ever came from?

"Um… Where is Natsume's room?"

Ruka and Hotaru gazed at me as if I grew out another head before they gazed down at the big black cat I was holding in my arms.

"Is that," Ruka gazed at the cat again. "—Is that Natsume?"

I look down at the cat and nodded. "Yeah. He fell asleep awhile ago and he didn't wake up ever since then though I tried to waking him up. He sleeps like the dead. Is it normal?"

Hotaru placed down her teacup. "It is normal. If Natsume indeed fell asleep—which he really seemed like he did—then he won't be waking up until tomorrow morning. You shouldn't really try waking that guy up. Sleeping is a form of reenergizing for us. Natsume hadn't had anytime to sleep since he was over at the mainland. Being away from Isle Ouranos prohibits us from doing anything normal—like drinking, eating, sleeping or anything we used to do here."

I nodded understandingly. "I see… Is that bad… not being able to do anything normal?"

Hotaru shrugged. "It weakens us. Sleep re-energizes us. So, if Hyuuga could sleep until tomorrow… he'll be up no time." She continued to drink her tea. "If you try throwing him off the window, be surprised. That bastard won't wake up."

Ruka exhaled in defeat. "Hotaru…"

"Natsume's arrogance is annoying you, right?" Hotaru chuckled darkly. "Now is the time for revenge. Throw him off the window."

I laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Natsume's room is on the East Wing on the third floor at the far end of the hallway." Ruka handed me an old key. "His room key."

I got it. "Thanks. I better go then." I bid goodbye on them and grinned at Koko and Sumire as I walked past them.

"Is that… Natsume?" I even heard Koko prompted to which Ruka replied with a monosyllabic response.

I headed straight to the staircase and turned right to the East Wing. I was quiet on the duration of the walk as Natsume grew heavy on my arms. I sighed, pulling him closer to my stomach since I was holding him up the way I was holding a book.

The hallway was long and I was already starving when I reached the end of the hallway. Breathlessly, I shove the key to the keyhole and almost kicked the door open before I entered his dark bedroom.

His bedroom wall—the wall facing the vast forestry and murky ocean—was made of sliding glass door. It had curtains of red seashells hanging before it and other kinds of shells like starfishes and clams. There was a huge and single file bookshelf on the right wall corner, a lamp table with books on it and a tall lampshade held by an angel with black wings.

His bed was on the middle of the room and above it was a painting of Heaven and Earth. On the left corner of his room was the bathroom, built in closet and a sliding door to the open terrace.

His room was neat… neater than mine.

When he moved on my arm, I immediately place Natsume one his bed and pulled on the blanket to drape it on him. I was about to leave when his paws suddenly circled on my arm. My forehead creased as I stared back at him. "Natsume, what's—"

"Don't leave…" he whispered as he tried to stand only to plop down on the bed again.

I suddenly remembered Hotaru's rule of not letting him wake up if I really want him to regain his energy. I jumped on his bed and placed him on my lap before I leaned on the headboard of the bed. "Fine. Go back to sleep. You need to get your energy back."

He squirmed closer to me as if the constant nearness is not enough. With a resigned sigh, Natsume fell back to sleep.

I stared at him and continued to caress his back before I stared up at the dark sky. Almost two weeks… I've been living in this dreamy world for almost two weeks. Looking down on Natsume, I sighed. Since when did I begin to like this world very much? Since when did I ever get accustomed to the fact that I love this kind of realm where I have no freedom at all?

Maybe… I must really be in love with Natsume. Because unconsciously, I began to love the island… and him.

I love Natsume Hyuuga… and I don't want to leave Isle Ouranos anymore.

.

I woke up—though I still have plans to get some more sleep—when I felt something cold brush against my lips. I stretched my stiff limbs and rolled on my side, pulling on to the pillow next to me and hugging it tightly. It was stiffening cold. I must have left the windows open again but since I was still heavily lethargic due to last night's sleep deprivation, I snuggled closer to my scorching hot pillow and crushed myself against it.

Something warm brushed against my arm and strokes the frozen and exposed skin on my back. The warmth was comforting against my skin that I almost sighed in bliss. It was icy cold but I felt warm and at ease here in the place where I was at. The warmth brush and stroke my spine again and it felt good on my skin. It has reached past the strap of the undergarment I wore and massages my spine in an up and down motion in successful attempt to warm me up.

I snuggled closer to my warm pillow.

The thing that brushed my lips again was cold but soft somehow as it slid down to the hollow of my throat into my collarbone. I shivered.

Early in the morning and I was this comfortable. Another hour—or probably even more—of sleep would be made possible if this goes on. I was comfortable tucked in this warm pillow even if there was only coldness surrounding me.

"As much as I terribly like this position," come a huskily handsome voice just inch from my ear. "—I'm kind of worried that you might hurt yourself." And then the steel thing around my waist tightened for an inescapable and protective hold. It pulled me closer to the pillow, restricting me for further movements.

The cold thing brushed my lips again and before I realized it, it was already grazing my lips to which I voluntarily copied. It was seconds later that I realized I was kissing someone.

Lethargy and slight awareness began to confuse me.

I was heavily lethargic, yes, and my situation right now since I was still in dream's world is honestly confusing me. I was comfortable and warm here. Such place doesn't exist in reality.

Hell yeah.

The kiss became deeper I was almost breathless and is panting loudly and heavily it was almost embarrassing. This definitely is just a dream and believing so, I'd refuse to open my eyes and committed myself to my current situation.

I exhaled through my preoccupied lips.

Someone chuckled and God, it sounded like wind chimes in my ear. "Mikan," it whispered as it nipped the sensitive area on my earlobe. "—are you still asleep? I don't really want to make out with a half conscious and unconscious woman. I don't want to be accused as taking advantage… not as if I mind as long as it's you."

Blindly, I reacted out on its lips again and kissed my mysterious prince with fervor. I was afraid to open my eyes for fear that the phantasm might shatter and then I'd wake up realizing everything was nothing but a reverie.

That is something I certainly would dislike. No waking up. Not until—

My prince gently pushed me away as another chuckle escaped his throat. "Seriously, Mikan, wake up and stop driving me crazy." Something soft brushed against my lips again for a pure and chaste kiss. Don't drive me mad for you." he whispered against my slightly parted mouth. "Wake up." He ordered.

And I did. I pushed through heavy and oppressing lethargy and forced my eyelids open as I gaze at the lips that kissed my eyes open. Stupor tried to weigh me down but I fought against it and continued to stare at the lips before my eyes.

My eyes were open but the dreamy image didn't shatter into million shards as what monotonously happens in all of my previous dreams. Slowly, I look up to see my own version of my Johnny Depp with a mixture of my boyfriend—in—dreams Justin Bieber when I realized I was staring back at my reflection inside a pair of eyes with such a distinct shade of ruby.

Ruby red… Natsume's eyes.

Oh. Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. In human form.

Oh.

Fuck.

I shut my eyes closed again—pretending to sleep, no, trying to sleep hoping that everything that happened are nothing but just a dream.

I'm still sleeping and then I dreamed of Natsume Hyuuga in my sleep and inside my world, we kissed.

Please, please, please! Please tell me that everything's just a damn reverie!

Natsume's breathless chuckle made everything made everything even harder to not to believe. "Mikan, seriously, are you that sleepy?" he pulled me closer to him, locking his arms around my waist in a steel grip. He pressed his lips on my hair and breathed out a cool breath. "Fine, then. Go to sleep. You deserved it anyway."

I was even more confused, whoa, either these are indeed just a dream or Natsume Hyuuga had said indeed those impossible thoughtful words. Plus add the fact that he kissed me and I willingly kissed him back—

Arg! I can't believe I did that! This is so irresponsible of me!

I breathe in the scent of his chest and exhaled through my nose when his ultra warm palm strokes the frozen and bare skin of my back. He repeated the motion; I exhaled again. "Stop doing that." I mumbled; completely forgetting the fact that I was pretending to be damn asleep and is still dreaming.

Natsume's hand stops midway of my spine. "The what?"

"That" I mumbled; my eyes still shut closed. "If you continue doing that, the more it'll be harder to believe that this is indeed not a dream."

There was a short moment of silence before he laughed and then brushed his lips on my hair again. "This isn't a dream… Mikan."

"I don't believe that. If this isn't a dream and I'm awake, you wouldn't do something like this—or even closed to this." I thought of shaking my head but the action would require effort and it would only prove that I'm indeed awake.

Now I'm making sense. I want this to be a dream because the Natsume in reality wouldn't do something as absurd as this.

I sighed. "You're annoying."

Natsume laughed again. "You're adorable."

"Showering me with compliments won't wake me up either." I buried my face deep on his stone chest. "And please stop laughing. I like your voice too much. It resembles too much of Natsume's voice."

"I am Natsume."

"Natsume don't act chummy." I sighed again. "He's all arrogant and a total jerk. He's like 'every woman in the world wants me' and 'I know I'm hot'." The Natsume in my dreams laughed at my poor imitation of the real Natsume's voice. I growled. "Stop laughing."

My dream Natsume tightened his grip on my waist; locking me inside his steel grip. "Fine, then. You're asking for it." Natsume found my lips in an instant and is kissing me fervently. My fingers knotted his hair as his hands to my waist before he aggressively yanked me off my place and on top of him. I shivered but anyway, it doesn't matter anymore.

Since I was indeed asking for it.

My heart thudded hard against my chest and the butterflies inside my stomach were crashing themselves violently against my intestinal walls when I felt Natsume's scorching hot palms stroke my waist and lifted my shirt up to touch my back in an up and down motion.

He kissed me hard again anyone would see it would think it's inappropriate and illegal. But anyway, this is, after all, just a dream.

Even in my reverie, I felt the need to breathe so immediately, I broke the kiss. But before I could even make myself not looking as if I was having asthma attack, Natsume pulled me by the nape and began kissing me again.

He rolled over so I'd be underneath him and this is definitely something I consider illegal. Well, whatever. I don't mind really. Natsume's stomach was pressed heavily on mine and I was wondering if he could feel the ranging butterflies.

This, I do mind.

He coaxed my mouth open—nice, now I'm getting better on this—as his already deep kiss went deeper into my guts.

I felt like I was about to cry when he pulled away—never mind breathing—as he spoke with his lips pressed against the hollow of my throat. "So, is this enough to prove that I could act chummy and you're awake?"

"Not chummy enough." His lips brushed on my clavicle and I shivered. "Not awake." I didn't know if I was shaking or convulsing—and if so, then it's embarrassing—when I felt him lick the area on my shoulder blade. Natsume planted deep kisses on my neck and I was suddenly torn in between anticipation and excitement.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I look around in confusion; lethargy still has minimal influence on me. "Where am I?"

Natsume chuckled as he rolled over so I'd be on top of him. "In my room, Ms. In-denial-of-being-awake." He pressed his lips on mine again before placing his arms underneath his head. "So, how's your dream?"

Alert, I sat up on his stomach and look around in high alarm. This is indeed not my room. I look back at Natsume and his eyes were marred with playful enthusiasm and amusement. "This isn't… a dream." I whispered; finally convinced.

He chortled out a laugh and brushes his cool fingers on my frozen cheek. "Well since you're awake… good morning. You're much enthusiastic when you're frighteningly half-conscious and unconscious."

I stared at him; shocked as terror and perception dawned on me.

Natsume laughed at my horrified and disbelieving expression.

-;-

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


End file.
